


Дорогой брат

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020
Summary: Теган любит женщин, а женщины любят Тегана. Отсюда-то и проблемы.Автор -pod_serym_nebom
Relationships: Teagan Guerrin/Isolde Guerrin
Kudos: 13
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Дорогой брат

Эамон снова уехал по службе в Денерим, а значит, дела Редклифа вновь на его плечах. 

Теган, чей кабинет в замке брата не уступал размерами и роскошью хозяйским и намного превосходил собственный в Рейнсфире, откинулся на спинку кресла и потер лоб. На одной стороне внушительного стола лежали документы, относящиеся к эрлингу, на другой — к баннорну. В центре покоилась короткая записка на ароматном пергаменте, которую несколько минут назад принес его доверенный слуга Дэрон. 

Казалось, записка прожигает дыру в столешнице, а ее содержание огненными буквами отпечатывается в уме. Или в сердце. Или даже ниже.

«Наш дорогой брат», начиналась она. Но ничего братского не было в этом послании. Банальная вежливость, на первый взгляд. Если не знать, что скрыто за ней, ни за что не догадаешься о том, что приглашение, содержащееся в ней, зовет на пытку. Пытку жаркими взглядами, легкими, словно бы случайными, прикосновениями и полными тонких намеков словами. 

«Надеюсь, сегодня вы разделите с нами ужин и развлечете нас куртуазной беседой. Ни одно развлечение в мире не сравнится с обществом воспитанного и образованного человека, а наш дорогой супруг, к нашему величайшему сожалению, отбыл по делам государственной важности, как вам несомненно известно. Теперь вся надежда на вас.»

Теган закрыл глаза и мгновенно перед мысленным взором возник образ его невестки. Нескладная и даже угловатая поначалу, после рождения Коннора Изольда приобрела мягкость и плавность истинно женственных черт, сделавших ее во сто крат привлекательнее, чем раньше. Теган сам не понял, когда стал засматриваться на жену брата дольше, чем следует. И вовсе не знал, в какой момент ее вежливость и орлесианская обходительность обернулись откровенным флиртом, который неуловимо возвращался в рамки приличий только в присутствии Эамона. Каждая женская уловка Изольды находила отклик в душе Тегана. И в его штанах, что было намного хуже. Даже сейчас в нем ворочались предвкушение и готовое в любой момент накатить удушливой волной возбуждение. Он делал вид, что ничего не происходит, но не был уверен, что сможет продержаться долго. 

И пока не видел выхода. Эамон — советник короля, и из Денерима он может отлучаться только ненадолго, а значит, эрлинг однозначно на Тегане. Управлять им из Рейнсфира весьма затруднительно, а забрать Изольду в столицу брат не спешит, объясняя, что Коннор пока слишком мал. Но Теган подозревал, что дело не в сыне, а в жене-орлесианке, которая может дискредитировать действия Эамона. Пока она сидит в провинции, никто не скажет, что Орлей диктует ему политику. 

В кабинет вновь вошел Дэрон:

— Господин, эрлесса Изольда ждет ответа. Ей нужно решить, на сколько персон накрывать ужин.

Теган потер виски.

— Скажи, что я искренне извиняюсь, но срочные дела требуют моего присутствия в одной отдаленной деревне, — решился он. — И что я немедленно отбываю на пару дней. И прикажи готовить коней — проедемся.

В конце концов, лучше ему сосредоточить свое внимание на простолюдинках: даже если он переспит с каждой молодой женщиной в эрлинге — это будет не столь безответственно, как соблазнить жену брата. Или позволить ей соблазнить себя. 

Да, пожалуй, это будет наиболее безопасный вариант.


End file.
